Blackmail With A D
by GeneralMajorLieutenant
Summary: It's just 3000 words of smut in an office chair? Bottom!Levi that's 'bout it. Belated xmas smut for JezebelStrike.


A/N- Merry belated Christmas, JezebelStrike~ Your BDay Cash is on the way ;3

* * *

><p>"He said he'll be late, Levi. By twenty minutes, I believe. Something about traffic..."<p>

Levi growled and slammed a rather important file down onto his desk, then excused his receptionist with an angry shake of his hand. He shouldn't have been surprised, the brat was _always _late for their appointments. Granted, they were irregular, only occurring when Levi had information on his cases, but the kid was known for his punctuality in court.

Was Levi not worth the same effort? Without him, Eren Jaeger wouldn't have leverage in most, if not all, of his cases.

"_Shit_," Levi hissed, pacing his small office while he waited and trying to control the violent desire to beat his client up. Only with Eren did Levi feel like he was being toyed with, and as a highly esteemed detective that wasn't a feeling he liked to harbor.

What he'd give to bend Eren over his desk and shove some respect into him. The man was as gorgeous as he was impudent.

He was seething by the time Eren shuffled cautiously into his office, as he should for being so late. Levi didn't have to take Eren's cases, and he really hadn't wanted to take _this _one when Eren came to him. He hated the guilty/innocent argument, though he had never had one with the other man. Levi didn't think it'd go well with this one anymore than it did when Jean Kirstein came.

_Fuckin' hotheads_, he thought with a grimace.

"So... Uh... Anything new?" Eren mumbled as he settled down in the only chair Levi offered. It was the single most uncomfortable chair Levi had ever bought, and it sure made appointments like this go by faster. Except, the chair didn't quite work on Eren- the guy was happy wherever he was.

Levi sneered, "Other than the fact that you were mugged, not really."

Eren's eyes, bright with shock, locked onto him suddenly, all pretenses of shame gone. "How did you know?"

"Your suits wrinkled as fuck and your shitty watch is absent. You look like a ghost just made you shit yourself. You look like a million bucks in a hellhole, despite the fact that I explicitly told you to _not come here dressed like the fucking president._" Levi glared fiercely at the younger man, who's expression went from ashamed to ecstatic in under a second. His lips twitched as he fought a smile.

"You think I look like a million bucks?" he asked softly, fidgeting in his seat. Levi could only throw him a momentary 'are you fucking serious' look before turning back to the matter at hand. The younger man was always twisting his words, latching onto things, and throwing him flirtatious openings.

He had ignored them as best as he could during the beginning, but throughout the year they had known each other it had become harder and harder to do. Levi was one sly glance away from pinning his client to his desk and fucking him silly.

And seeing Eren in a suit was just that much more frustrating. He'd never allowed Eren to show up straight after work simply because he wasn't in the safest part of the city, and thugs jumped guys like Eren all the time. Typically, the other man turned up in baggy jeans and shirts, not totally unappealing, but Levi had to admit he was classically sexy in Armani.

Before Levi could begin undressing the poor guy in his head, he blurted, "Your guy's guilty. You won't win this case." A cheap shot, but it worked. Eren's shy smile, a smile that Levi had been ready to lick off of his face, dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"What? No way, I don't accept the guilty ones, you know that!" Eren exclaimed, lurching to his feet and coming around Levi's desk to dig through his files.

The bastard even smelled good.

"This is solid..." Eren mumbled, panicked and distressed. "What am I supposed to do? I can't fight for someone guilty of second degree murder!"

Levi scoffed, "I'm more concerned about how you doubted me. 'This is solid', what's with that bullshit? When am I ever less than solid? How long have you been coming to me?"

Eren turned on him with a huff, hands on his hips and file forgotten on the desk. He looked at Levi expectantly, waiting and all but tapping his foot like an angry wife. Levi could only smirk and push away from his chair, unable to resist a little teasing.

"What? Want me to give you career advice, too? Drop the case if you don't want to ruin your flawless record," he said, erasing the few inches that allowed Eren his personal space. A blush rose to the brunet's cheeks in response. "Pull some strings or fuck the judge to win it. You've got money and you've got a nice ass."

Eren gaped like a fish out of water and his blush deepened, though not once did he step back.

"S-so... You're basically saying I'm screwed..." the brunet muttered, inhaling sharply as Levi brushed up against him.

"Well... I could get rid of the evidence..." Levi offered with a rather cruel smirk. Trailing a hand down Eren's chest, he murmured, "You'll just have to offer up to someone else." Maybe he was taking this _strictly business _relationship a bit too far, but Eren's suit really did wonders to his body; hugging his sides and thighs, and no doubt his ass if Levi could have gotten a glimpse.

It certainly didn't hide the swelling member in his pants.

"L-Levi, I'm not-"

Levi growled, frustrated to no end by the flushed boy, and shoved a hand into thick, silky, hair. He didn't let Eren speak, silencing him as their lips met in a bruising kiss instead. Levi could think of a hundred different things that mouth could do, none of which included fumbled excuses or pleas.

Not yet, anyway.

Eren pressed against him eagerly, his hands falling to Levi's waist while he battled for control, occasionally fisting his shirt in apparent frustration. Their tongues rolled against each other, each pass making the other shudder or gasp into each other's mouths. It was rough, teeth knocking against each other every now and then and digging into a lip, but Eren was sloppy and clearly out of his element.

When Levi pulled away for air, Eren laughed breathlessly, "I've wanted to do that since day one..."

"We're not done yet," Levi all but hissed as he ground against Eren's hip. Moving his lips to Eren's ear, he whispered, "On your knees, brat."

The man all but fell to them, wincing upon impact, then immediately set out to rid Levi of his jeans. Levi shivered, anticipation setting him out on a pretty fantastic high, while he looked down at Eren. He was so focused on his task he didn't bother looking up, eyes set on his crotch as if it was the only thing that existed.

Poor kid had been waiting a year after all, Levi reminded himself.

Working Levi's jeans down to his ankles, and only impatiently allowing him to kick those free, Eren then tugged loosely at his cock, coaxing it to full potential. When the tip of his tongue pressed against the crown, Levi's hips jerked and he moaned, low and deep as arousal laced it's way up his spine. It had definitely been too long, and he should have definitely put this disorganized as all hell lawyer to work earlier.

Eren swallowed him with such ease, and so suddenly, Levi nearly fell, wet heat encasing him like a hand never could. Green eyes shifted then, locking onto his as the brunet worked his erection, throat tightening around it before he pulled off and moved to his balls.

A string of curses left Levi then; he growled, moaned, and twitched as Eren put a definitely skilled mouth to use. Fingers brushed against his ass, a soft caress, and teased the valley between. Those same fingers dug into his thighs, then pushed when Eren pulled off and urged him to sit. Levi fell rather ungracefully into his chair, eyes never leaving the brunet as he fumbled out of his suit, face flushed and lips swollen.

His clothes now a forgotten pile on the floor, Eren landed in Levi's lap with the grace of an elephant and tugged at his shirt. "Off... now," he mumbled, face buried in the crook of his Levi's neck and his hips moving restlessly. Eren's desperation fueled Levi's arousal, a heady rush that made his skin tingle and burn.

As his own shirt came off Eren's mouth found his throat, sucking and biting hard enough to leave bruises. The thought, and act itself, made his cock jump in excitement. Concerns had no place; his assistant could walk in, let her. A rash client could burst in demanding information- who cared? Foreplay could be considered later, right then he wanted Eren bent over his desk, begging for his cock.

Levi wasn't coherent enough to ask for that, however, so he managed with what brains cells he still had. "Condom- Lube-"

"Where?"

"The desk."

The exchange was so simple, so easy, it left Levi breathless and ready for more.

Eren pressed a heated though unfortunately brief kiss to Levi's lips before he stood and began rifling through the desk. As he bent, Levi was given a fantastic view of the brunet's ass, a smooth rich golden that suggested he tanned naked, or it was a natural, healthy glow.

Levi shuddered and bit back a moan, squeezing the base of his cock to curb his desire. That was one mental image he didn't need when he had the actual man before him. Maybe he'd regret this later- no he _would_ regret this later, but when a simple taunt had been taken to this level there was no turning back.

Levi froze when Eren turned on him with a grin that screamed a break in his plans; the brunet gestured to the desk then waved the small bottle of lube in his hand. "On the desk, Detective," he smirked.

"_You_ get on the fucking desk," Levi countered defensively, his erection flagging slightly at Eren's implications. He glared when Eren pouted and dropped the items on said desk, idly running one free hand down his side. "Eren, no."

The hand traveled lower, brushing the head of his prick and eliciting a soft moan before moving back up to tease his nipples, pinching until they were swollen and red. His blush darkened, as if Eren couldn't believe himself, but he didn't stop.

"Yes," Eren argued softly as he stepped forward, falling to his knees yet again before Levi but doing nothing except moving his hands along his legs. It was enough to make Levi's skin rise, a light and pleasant tickle, and arousal race through his veins again. He could see it in Eren's eyes; how badly he wanted this, wanted _him_.

As if he knew when Levi started considering it, he grinned and shot up to his feet, pulling Levi along with him then shoving him towards the desk. Impatience at it's finest, youth and raw need, while Levi was caught between feeling sick to his stomach and terribly aroused. He practically hissed when Eren began fussing with him, moving him like he was a doll in the position he so desired. He reluctantly ended up on his back, knees shoved to his chest, and-

"Holy _fuck_- What are you doing?"

That was a tongue- most definitely a tongue, just under his balls and moving lower. Teasing and pressing against all the most sensitive place. It wasn't until that tongue worked its way past a tight ring of muscle that he yelped, trying to squirm away despite the pleasure that followed. Levi could get used to that, which in his opinion wasn't something to be okay with- But, _God_, it felt good. He held his knees in place, both shocked but hungry for more, and chased Eren's tongue as it moved, delving deep at some moments then simply moving to the crease between his thigh and groin.

Levi hated it. How he grunted and moaned and dug his fingers into Eren's hair, keeping him where he wanted him for as long as he could. His breath caught in his throat as teeth scraped the sensitive skin, then left him as a guttural cry.

When Eren stopped Levi glared down at him, the cocky smirk on the brat's face sending fire blazing through his veins. His prick throbbed against his belly, impatient and neglected.

"Get it over with," Levi snapped, breathless, as he gently stroked the swollen flesh. His only response was a soft chuckle before Eren pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the small bottle of lube. Levi searched aggressively for Eren's lips, grabbing the back of the boy's neck and jerking him down just as a slick finger slid into him, making him hiss as an unpleasant burn made his legs jerk and cock wilt.

Eren muttered something against his lips and trailed his free hand lightly down Levi's chest. He kissed him carefully while working the single finger inside of him, stroking the tight walls and twisting, searching, for the small bundle of nerves. The brunette didn't add another until Levi was gasping into his mouth and rolling his hips, physically begging for the second, then third, finger.

"God, fuck you," Levi growled, shoving at Eren then kicking him back into the chair. He lay on the desk for a moment, one arm thrown over his eyes, and caught his breath while fighting the brief but strong shudders that tore through him in the absence of those fingers.

Levi heard the condom packet being torn open and struggled to sit up and watch. The brunet smiled as he slipped the rubber on and stroked his own impressive dick, waiting. Cocky and confident.

_The brat_, Levi thought with a sneer. He had enough experience, however, to break the man and was determined to put it to use. Sliding to his feet he moved towards Eren, straddling him and grinding down on him with a smirk. It was almost too uncomfortable having his knees between the arms of the chair and Eren's thighs, but the light friction he gained through the taut skin of Eren's stomach was worth the slight discomfort.

Pulling the other man's head back by his hair, Levi pressed his lips against his ear and muttered, "Next time I'm gonna fuck you against those windows, sunshine. On display for anyone passing to see." He positioned himself above Eren's cock and breathed deeply, enjoying the way Eren shivered beneath him and how his own chest began to heave.

Sinking down halfway Levi braced himself on the arms of the chair, grimacing as his ass was stretched beyond what Eren's fingers had managed. The burn this time was an anticipated and welcome one, though, and one that let him take Eren happily to his base. He could feel the cock throb inside him, and shift as Eren jerked, throwing his head back and fighting to keep his hips still.

They both sat perfectly still; Eren's face pinched and stressed as he fought for obvious control, and Levi breathing carefully, hands slowly moving to the brunet's chest.

Levi should have done this the second they had met. The man was gorgeous; golden skin flushed pink and full lips parted, slick with spit and bruised, and his fringe beginning to stick to his forehead.

A low moan left them both when Levi rolled his hips, shuddering and hissing as Eren's sex brushed against his prostate. His body burned with arousal and desperation. Levi rose carefully, slowly as if he were testing the waters, but after a sudden glare from Eren the grip on his waist tightened and brought him down. The impact was hard, and had Levi crying out into the office- no doubt alerting his assistant but the pleasure tearing through him making it difficult to care.

The jarring rhythm Eren set afterwards took Levi by surprise, leaving him wide eyed and stiff as the brunet's hips snapped up against his ass. The only sounds filling the room were shared grunts and startled curses before Levi was pulled down into a kiss that left him breathless. Eren's tongue slid against his before thrusting into his mouth. With his mouth and ass busy, cock consistently rubbing against the other man, Levi could barely get a single thought together.

Levi growled and fiercely attempted to regain control over the situation, however, but Eren set his nerves ablaze and soon had him focusing more on how he could meet Eren's pace instead of shoving his tongue down his throat.

"You _shit_," Levi snapped, bucking into Eren's grasp when slender fingers wrapped around his cock. The tight fist encasing him was a challenge he accepted; bracing himself on the other man's shoulders he completely pulled off of his dick and waited for Eren to settle.

"Any complaints?" Eren said with a lighthearted glare. The grip on his waist and cock were fierce, but moved lightly up to Levi's chest, tweaking his nipples until Levi had to slap his hands away in fear of distraction.

"Stay still," Levi growled before sliding back down, quickly taking Eren to the hilt and leaning back to squeeze strong thighs. He knew what he was doing to the man, he could see it in his eyes as he began to move, cock bouncing against his own stomach and ass griping him mercilessly. He worked Eren hard and fast until they were both dangerously off balance in the chair but too euphoric to care- if they fell they'd probably keep going anyway.

Levi moaned and surged forward when Eren's mouth closed in on his throat, teeth bruising the skin and tongue soothing it simultaneously.

"Harder, Levi- I'm gonna come," the brunet whispered breathlessly against his neck, a wild cry escaping him when Levi snapped his hips down. He met each thrust to the best of his ability, each one driving against his prostate and sending him reeling.

Levi gave up on trying. He fell forward instead, jerking himself desperately as his climax rushed over him like a wave. He came with a ragged shout, spilling into his hand and onto Eren's chest. As if in response, he felt Eren's dick pulse, shooting into the condom and leaving Levi aching for more contact. Both were breathing harshly, shuddering in the aftershocks of their release.

"I think... You'll have to try harder if you want that evidence erased," Levi slurred hoarsely, resting his head on a sharp shoulder and shaking himself, groaning when Eren slipped out of him.

"What evidence?" Eren mumbled while idly stroking Levi's back. "Gimme ten minutes either way..."

Levi cringed, both horrified and amazed by the twenty-five year old's libido.


End file.
